


The Game Of Life

by theangrypunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrypunk/pseuds/theangrypunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is always presented as full of sugar and gumdrops, with everyone constantly smiling and dealing out rainbows like I gamble.<br/>Unfortunately, I was not dealt this hand in this so called 'Game Of Life'. I was dealt Glitch, Null, Mrs. Debby and a pretty neutral perspective of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyeee lmao first story, i hope you enjoy it,

Now before you start closing this tab or book thinking "What messed up parent names their kid those types of names?" Just wait. It gets better. As for the parents part, that's the problem. We didn't get lucky enough to have living parents, at least not for long, so we came up with our own names and shed whatever our real ones were. No one really knows what they are and they don't bother to try to look because, well, they almost don't exist in the minds of anyone alive. 

Before we got plugged into the System, our short lived lives with parents were ripped from us mercilessly and nothing ever became official.  
Which became a problem in our case, due to no one wanting us for some unknown reason or another. Then, by some miracle. We were given Miss Debby. A happy, slightly chubby, foster mom who was open to anything and always knew exactly what to say.

And that's how we, Glitch, Null, and Virus, thrived.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to meet tiny children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! and please let me know how i can improve! i appreciate it greatly

The unforgiving sun rays peaked through the curtains into my sky blue room, right into my eyes. My precious sleep was ripped from me and the blissful mood was replaced with a pissy Virus. Never a good sign. My hands found their usual place on my face and fruitlessly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

After struggling into a technically upright position and stretching the kinks out of my back, I groped hopelessly for my phone. No avail. Then I actually opened my hazel eyes, and took in the sight of my messy room decorated with dancing shadows. My gaze finally landed on the beautiful sight of my phone where I had thrown it unceremoniously in an attempt to get some actual fucking sleep for once instead of dicking all night around wrapped up in sharpie stained, worn out headphones that was held together by space duct tape.

Absolutely gorgeous.

This phone is my entire life and is how I am typing up this half assed document of the Life of Moi if and when I get a moment to breathe freely from my busy life. Null would argue saying that I do absolutely nothing, but I'm 99% sure that thinking of conspiracies for the whole gang against our day to day enemies isn't exactly nothing.

Then again Null isn't one to agree with most people who are dubbed 'normal' by society. Glitch and I agree wholeheartedly that he was left into the sun a bit too long in the early stages of childhood. But Null has turned out perfectly fine by the terms set by Glitch and I.

Oops, I'm rambling. A habit that I am trying desperately to break. I get nervous and just type endlessly with run on sentences and half strung thoughts. This is normal and it effects my daily life as I do it frequently. It may not look good in this book, but I believe it gives it character. It'll make it memorable.  
Anyways, back to the story.

With all the warnings in the galaxy, a hyper Null decked out in pink tutus busted into my room spouting outrageous 3 A.M. worthy ideas.

"DUDE, WHAT IF WE COULD READ DOGS MINDS?"

It was too damn early for this utter bullshit. 

Rolling my sleep filled eyes, my brain struggled with form a decent comeback.

"Then we would get a lot of static.."

I'm a genius, I know.

Null rolled his eyes and pulled his lips into a pout.

"I'm being serious here, what IF we COULD?"

Huffing, I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm being serious as an insomniac person can be. We'd get a lot of static. Their minds have nothing but sleep in them, a lot like me. Speaking of sleep.."

Null whined and padded over to my messed up bed and batted at my face.

"Come on, it'd be cool! I mean, we wouldn't get JUST static, we might get SOMETHING!"

I stared at Null for a few seconds, then reached under my cluttered bed and pulled out a pack o' oreos and waved it at him. The reaction was priceless and my day got a little bit better at the sight of a genuine smile. Not letting my guard down, I kept a stoic face at the slightly bouncing teenager.

"If I give you two, will you let me sleep?"

It took less than a second for him to be won over by the small but effective bribe. Awe filled his eyes and his posture went slack.

"How did you get these? Isn’t it, like, a rule that you can’t take requests."

Oh. Yeah. I run an 'illegal' food bank at school where I get money from various kids and give it to someone who stops by the corner store with the money and a list of requests.  
Everyone who lives here is living a healthy lifestyle brought on by the town's mayor. So sugar was abruptly cut out of us teenagers diet. After awhile it gets annoying and we all trudge around school complaining of how our coffee didn't have enough caffeine to make us through the day.

Great job, Mayor Snubbs, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.

Miss Debby also happened to fall victim to the mayor's sticky sweet words and now us foster kids are slowly being starved of caffeine. Luckily, I had a solution for everyone.

Anyways.

"Even I have my own personal requests now and then. Besides, when do I ever follow the rules? Now don't tell ANYONE, not even Glitch. Or you'll have trash duty for a month."

Having three kids in the house meant A LOT of trash, so the can was ALWAYS full of some unknown substance. Null paled at the thought and shoved the delicacies into his cavernous pocket and dashed out of the room without another comment. Perfect. That’ll keep em at bay for now. 

Looking at the now high in the sky sun, I reluctantly slid out of bed and shuffled down the hallway to the stairs, proceeding to slide down and gaining carpet burns of various degrees. 

Glitch zoomed out of her bedroom a few seconds after I, as if planned, and raced past me in a whirlwind of long red hair; resulting in an unbalanced Virus. A few choice words popped out of my mouth as I grabbed the banister like it was a life preserver. Glitch merely turned around and retaliated with the bird. Very mature, I know. Unlike most teenagers in this mundane town, my adopted siblings and I had not yet achieved the so called “responsibility” and relished in it with pride. It suited us, just like our multiple timed dyed hair and forever changing eyes and diverse heights. 

Crap. I got off track again.  
Many apologies. 

When I arrived at the beige kitchen, the smell of coffee wafted over me in a wave of pure bliss. Miss. Debby smiled at my hazy expression from the wooden table that was neatly tucked into a corner of the rather large kitchen. Glitch waved at me from over a mega sized cup of suga- I mean coffee. She wordlessly patted the unoccupied seat next to her, a bowl of soggy special K's rested on the place mat with a cup of coffee perches next to it. 

Oh, another thing about my ever strange family. Glitch is mute, Or, at least that's what the doctor told us. Glitch on the other hand, told us that she just never bothered to learn. She may be fluent as fuck in English, but she couldn't have been bothered to learn. For all we know she could have a German accent. 

I nodded at her in thanks and crossed over to take my respective place. Instead of eating, I found myself mindlessly tracing the deep etches in the wood made by yours truly. Mostly fairy tale things, like dragons and fairies and nymphs. I’ve always been fascinated in the creatures, admiring their strange and extraordinary world where no one has any true worries. I wish to join them in their world, and escape this mundane one. Where magic flows in the air and fire is always present in the soul. Ya know, child things. 

A thing about us, is that our imagination runs wild and never ceases to exist. Mine is the most vivid of the trio, and it sometimes get me in trouble more often than not. Like when I came home late one evening claiming the goblins took me captive and wouldn’t release me until I gave them what they wanted. I was grounded for a month, and Debby called the police to ask me what these “goblins” looked like. A few months later, some poor sap got thrown into prison where he remains even now.

Whoops.

The tv droned on about the weather, which always remained heckie uncomfortable, and the fan buzzed as it had been recently vandalized by Null. Miss Debby 'fingered' through the morning paper mindlessly, and I snagged the Sunday Funnies right from under her nose. She made a slightly annoyed sound, but kept her focus on the thing in front of her. Nothing in the comics struck my interest so I tossed it to Glitch who gleefully read it all in less than a minute. 

My phone buzzed, bringing me out of my state of peace. A notification read that I received 4 new messages. All from the same short tempered person. Emphasis on short. 

Evan: “Wherein the shit are you?”  
Evan: “Are you still asleep, or did you skip school altogether?"   
Evan: “THE TEACHER IS THREATENING ME FOR ANSWERS, YOU BETTER REPLY.”  
Evan: “yOU OWE ME BIG TIME. I DEMAND FLAMING HOT CHEETOS”

Evan is a close acquaintance of mine who is 5’3” and another 3 feet of concentrated rage. He is constantly pissed at everyone, and willingly let them know. He didn’t exactly like my company, but he tolerated me enough that he shared some of his world domination ideas. Most of his anger is directed at school and the idiots bustling around in it. He also gets me out of trouble a lot, which brings us as to why Evan was texting me on a Monday at 9 pm. 

Virus: Dude, I’m sick for reals, yo.  
Virus: It’s like I have the plague, man.  
Virus: I could be dying, and you and the rest of the population made of of students are worried about me not being at school?  
Virus: I thought you loved me more than that.   
Virus: i am dying for pete's sake. 

Thumbing in the replies, I turned off my vibration and shoved the phone into my crotch where no one dared to look at. For good reasons. 

Debby gave a questioning look, but shrugged it off and returned her attention to the paper. I didn't believe for a second that she was actually reading it, as her glasses reflected text from the nearly hidden kindle tucked behind the paper. $5 says she was reading 50 Shades Of Gray. 

The ongoing silence was broken when Null sauntered into the kitchen with his powder blue hair slicked into a Mohawk and took one look at Glitch and I still in our pajamas. 

"So. I guess you're not going to school?"

This little shit. 

Debby's head shot up and looked at him. Then glanced at Glitch and I sheepishly shrugging. 

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing. Here?" 

So she finally noticed us. 

The house went into utter chaos and in five minutes we were frog marched out the door on our way to the prison. Debby made irritated sounds and muttered about how us kids being continuously irresponsible will end her up in jail. My mind drifted from her half assed lecture to how I was going to make Null pay for the trouble he brought down on Glitch and I. We had planned this day for weeks. We weren't going to do anything, just take our minds off of school, honestly. We're good kids. We just get judged too quickly.

After ten minutes of silence, We pulled into the parking lot of the high school. 3rd period just signaled being over and so students were clogging up the hallways. Debby signed us in and set us loose. 

God, I hate when my plans fail.


End file.
